¡Harry quiero mi cuerpo!
by sampotterweasley
Summary: que pasa cuando cambias de cuerpo con el amor de tu vida
1. Chapter 1

Ginny weasley se encontraba en la sala común frente a la chimenea pensando en cómo terminar con dean de una vez por todas y en eso se le acerca romilda vane que le hace una pregunta

Ginny a ti te gusta Harry?—ginny abrió los ojos como platos-solo lo digo porque cuando él se te acerca lo miras como boba

Romilda de verdad lo siento pero no te importa-dijo ginny y se fue

Ginny se acostó tarde porque se quedo pensando en esa bendita pregunta que siempre se había hecho y que solo tenia una respuesta pero después de tanto pensarlo se quedo muy dormida hasta que oyo un grito ensordecedor

AHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Hermione-HARRY POTTER que haces aquí?

Harry potter donde?-dijo ginny media dormida- pero que me pasa no veo bien que pasa Hermione

Harry claro que no para eso están tus gafas ahora si dime QUE HACES AQUÍ? -volvio a gritar Hermione

Un momento! Que dices? Yo no soy Harry-dijo ginny mientras buscaba un espejo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH que … como….ah me parezco a harry

Ginny? Esto esta mal muy mal

Tu crees?—pregunto ginny con sorna

Vamos al cuarto de los chicos no, no mejor tu quédate supuestamente eres Harry y tienes pijama de niña ya vengo-dijo Hermione yéndose

15 MINUTOS ANTES EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS

Harry levántate espera… ginny? Que pasa? Ginny ginny GINNY -grito ron

Ron te quieres callar quiero dormir-dijo Harry

Ginny donde esta Harry y tu que haces aquí?

Que? Aquí estoy que no ves ron

Harry? Pero que? Levántate

Bueno gracias ron ya no puedo dormir—dijo Harry levantándose pero se detuvo porque veía perfectamente y vio que su cabello era rojo-pero que diablos…-se callo porque se vio en un espejo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eres Harry?

Pero que me paso? Porque estoy en el cuerpo de tu hermana?—pregunto Harry

No lo se pero es muy muy extraño

Pero no me puedo quedar asi… esto es increíble…maldita sea soy una chica

En eso se abrió la puerta

Harry? Eres tu verdad?-pregunto Hermione

Nooooooooo soy la reina de inlaterra quien mas claro que soy Harry

Pues eres una chica Harry o quieres que te diga (tu majestad)-dijo ron

Harry le lanzo una mirada de CALLATE O TE GOLPEARE y siguió-bueno y donde estoy….digo donde esta ginny? Digo ginny con my cuerpo …me lleva el diablo esto es difícil

Esta en su cuarto pero no sabe que paso ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Hermione

No lo se pero no pienso salir asi

Tienes que hacerlo hermano ginny no puede faltar tendrán que actuar el uno como el otro-dijo ron

De acuerdo pero me siento incomodo

Harry no tienes alternativa le avisaré a ginny

YA EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

Oye ginny ni creas que voy a besar a dean nunca que asco-dijo Harry- ginny

Ok pues yo voy a desilusionar a tus admiradoras-dijo ginny-harry

Esta bien pero no seas tan dura

Nooo solo les dire que se larguen….es muy incomodo tener esta ….eh cosa entre las piernas-dijo ginny

Ginny cállate que no ves que Harry se volvió un arcoíris esta de todos los colores-dijo Hermione

Ja ja muy graciosa en cambi yo tengo que llevar estas cosas todo el dia-dijo Harry señalando su pecho

No que va osea que yo me puedo quitar esto después?—pregunto ginny con sorna señalando sus piernas

Todos rieron

hola es mi primer fic digame como lo hago que yo se que puedo mejorar para los que llegaron hasta aqui gracias solo para aclarar cuando habla harry es el en el cuerpo de ginny y viceversa comenten si les gusta a ver si sigo prometo actualizar mañana si comentan

en el proximo capitulo se vera como cambiaron de cuerpo quien lo hizo y muchos problemas mas


	2. Chapter 2

_**recuerden qe ginny esta en el cuerpo de harry y harry en el de ginny no quiero que se confundan  
disfruten**_

Después de desayunar en el caso de ron y Harry(en el cuerpo de ginny) "atragantarse de comida" los 4 chicos salieron rumbo a sus clases, iban caminando por el pasillo planeando todo

Aquí tienes Harry mi horario—dijo ginny pasándole un papel a Harry

Ok ginny me voy a..-dijo Harry mirando su hoja-defensa contra las artes oscuras…genial lo que me faltaba ver la linda cra de snape en este maravilloso día adiós-Harry desapareció por un pasillo a la derecha

Estoy perdida-dijo ginny

Porque?—preguntó hermione

Porque mi clase es para alla -dijo ginny señalando el pasillo contrario

Cierto cierto lo siento-dijo harry corriendo hacia el otro lado a toda prisa

Jaja aunque sea un torpe es muy lindo-dijo ginny

Ginny se supone que tienes novio-dijo Hermione

Qué? Ah si ya me acorde espero que no le cause problemas a harry

¿Bueno se van a quedar en el pasillo o qué?-pregunto Ron en la puerta del aula

Cuando termino la primera clase de harry es decir ginny, harry iba solo por un pasillo maldiciendo llevar puesta una falda hasta que dean se le acerco

Ginny cariño hoy no te vi en el desayuno dónde estabas?-dijo dean mirándola

Eh…yo estaba…con harry-dijo harry _**"diablos que idiota no debí decir eso"**_

Con harry?

Sí…es que…me ayuda en pociones si eso BIEN HARRY-dijo harry esto último en voz alta y se tapó la boca

Que?

Nada ya me voy te…t e te ….. quiero-dijo harry _**"iaccccccccc tengo que lavarme la boca ginny me debes una"**_

Espera ginny tengo que hablarte vamos al lago

Ok pero que sea rápido tengo tarea

EN EL LAGO

Dime dean que quieres-dijo harry

Bueno ginny yo te quería decir que …te amo

Que?

Si eso que te amo mucho se que recién hemos salido pero es lo que siento—dijo dean acercándose a besar a harry-giny

Harry miraba con cara de susto a dean acercarse hasta que grito:

Fuego fuego dean no me beses creo que va a salir un fuego justo aquí-dijo harry señalando sus labios es decir los de ginny-bueno si eso es todo adiós-harry salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el castillo

EN LA SALA COMUN

Hermione y ginny estaban esperando frente a la chimenea a harry

Hermione estoy preocupada donde estará harry con mi cuerpo escultural-dijo ginny

Ya cálmate porque no vamos a hosmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla?—propuso Hermione

¡NO! No voy a tomar líquidos mientras este en este cuerpo-dijo ginny poniéndose roja

Porque?

No quiero tener que ir al baño y ver esta…no lo diré ay cosa! Y mucho menos tocarla-exclamo ginny

Esta bien entonces vamos a la biblioteca aver si puedo cambiarlos de cuerpo-dijo Hermione

Ok-dijo ginny y se fueron

UN RATO MÁS TARDE

Harry como te fue hoy en el cuerpo de mi hermana-pregunto ron

Ah? Adivina qué? Me fue de maravilla aguantar el sarcasmo de snape sí que te estimula el día lo sabias? Luego que dean se te declare te diga te amo y encima que pare la trompa para besarte si que me animo mucho y que mas? Asi! Que todos los chicos se te queden mirando es realmente satisfactorio sin contar el hecho de llevar una falda wow! Me siento todo un hombre asi que mi dia fue com ir a una feria!-exploto harry con el más puro y doloroso sarcasmo

Como ir a una que?-pregunto ron realmente interesado solo en la última parte

AHHHHHHHHHHH-grito harry histérico y se fue al dormitorio de chicas

...  
aqui esta el segundo capi si tienen sugerencias diganmelas algun capitulo en especial yo lo pondre gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que me tienen en favoritos mañana les traigo el capi 3 si comentan por cierto que les parece un capi romantico ud que piensan de ron y hermione se harry y ginny que piensan diganmelo


	3. Chapter 3

_**quisiera agradecer especialmente a ginny harrypotter por sus lindos comentarios**_

_**recuerden harry esta en el cuerpo de ginny y ginny en el de harry no quiero que se confundan**_

_**a leer **_

Así pasó una semana desde el cambio de cuerpo que hasta ahora los cuatro amigos no encontraban como fue que paso pero las personas más afectadas eran obvio que Harry y Ginny quienes comenzaban a desesperarse , Hermione se pasaba las horas libres que tenían en la biblioteca pero no lograba encontrar nada, cada vez regresaba con un humor de perros y nadie la podía aguantar, peo lo peor estaba por llegar con las pruebas de quiddich próximas a realizarse como Harry era el capitán tuvo que aceptar que ginny eligiera su equipo

-Ginny recuerda que tienes que elegir a los mejores cazadores-decía Harry una y otra vez

-Harry me lo has dicho como cien veces al menos-dijo ginny

-Bien, espero que lo recuerdes cien veces antes de elegir—dijo Harry

Como todos los días ginny iba a ver a Hermione a la biblioteca ese día no sería la excepción

-Hermione ya terminaste vamos a cenar-dijo ginny entrando en la biblioteca pero se sorprendió al ver a Hermione ¿llorando?

-Ginny… lo siento no te vi-dijo Hermione sollozando

-Estas llorando amiga? Que paso cuéntame…-dijo ginny

-Como lo haces Harry….digo ginny a veces me olvido lo del cambio de cuerpo-dijo Hermione limpiando sus lagrimas

-Como hago que?—pregunto ginny

-Como haces para no decirle a Harry lo que sientes por él?

-Pues ya que tu consejo no funciono y el cambio de cuerpo no ayuda en nada a mi corazón solo lo oculto-dijo ginny-porque? Acaso te gusta alguien?

-¡NO!

-Hermione tu no sueles preguntar eso…que te pasa soy tu amiga puedes contarme-dijo ginny animándola

-Ok pero no le dirás a nadie me gusta un chico…es una buena persona

-¿Quién?

-Pues…. Es tuhermanomayor-dijo Hermione apenas abriéndola boca

-Lo replanteare-dijo ginny aclarándose la garganta-¿Quién?

-Tu hermano! Ronald weasley ¿contenta?-soltó Hermione

-Ron? Es una broma cierto?-dijo ginny Hermione negó con la cabeza-ay por merlín te gusta ron y porque no se lo dices?

-Por la misma razón por la que tu no se lo dices a Harry-dijo Hermione decidida

-Está bien se lo diré yo

-¿Qué? No ginny dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie

-Ok ok vayamos a cenar quieres-dijo ginny y salieron

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

-Ron nadie se va a llevar tu comida-reprendió Hermione

-Oh! Glo grsienfo hermoini -dijo ron

-Harry ven vamos a la sala común debo eh… enseñarte algo-dijo ginny

-Pero todavía no termino ginny

-Vamos-dijo ginny arrastrando a Harry por el brazo

-Qué quieres?-pregunto Harry acomodándose la blusa

-A Hermione le gusta ron!

-Qué?

-Si hoy me lo dijo lo puedes creer?

-No…no puedo creer que en vez de estar buscando la manera de cambiarnos de cuerpo te contara esto-dijo Harry

-Harry concéntrate debemos evitar que ellos se enamoren

-Porque? No me digas que ustedes se pelearon-pregunto Harry

-No solo que no quiero que ron la lastime

-Ginny podrías decirle al sol que no salga cada mañana? Puedes decirle al mar que no choque contra la costa? Podrías decirle a ron que no sea un cerdo y se coma todo-pregunto Harry con ojos soñadores

-Harry…has estado leyendo mis novelas de amor?-pregunto ginny

-NO!...bueno solo algunas y también tu diario-dijo Harry y salió corriendo

-HARRY POTTER!-grito ginn y corrió tras el pero al ver que todos la miraban dijo-si Harry Potter es mi nombre porque yo….olvídenlo-y se fue

Harry y ron se encontraban en la sala común jugando ajedrez mágico ron iba ganándole como siempre y por cada pieza que Harry perdía soltaba una palabrota

-Harry ya que estas en el cuerpo de ginny porque no terminas con dean-dijo ron emocionad

-Qué? Porque?-pregunto Harry distraído

-Ya sabes que nome agrada. Te preferiría a t… digo prefiero a otro-dijo ron-jaque mate gane!

-Que sorpresa ron sabes que? Creo que te ayudare he leído el diario de ginny y casi no lo menciona-dijo Harry pensativo

-Has leído su diario?-pregunto ron extrañado

-Si es muy interesante oye cambiando de tema has visto a las chicas una de ellas se parece a mí recuerdas?-pregunto Harry

-Jajá sí creo que se fueron a…maquillarse

-Qué?

-Si ginny dijo que quería gozar y resaltar los ojos verdes que ahora tiene-dijo ron riendo exageradamente

-Diablos—grito Harry-mejor voy a ver que hacen con mi cuerpo y a recordarles que sigo siendo muy macho


End file.
